1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion generator and a method of controlling an ion generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ion generator is used as an ion source to be mounted on an apparatus, such as an ion implanter, of irradiating ions with a workpiece. In such an ion irradiating apparatus, to perform a certain irradiation process and another irradiation process with different recipes (for example, each recipe having different ion species and different energy), switching ion beam conditions between these processes is generally performed. Switching ion beam conditions normally goes with switching ion source conditions to be employed in the ion generator.
Immediately after switching ion source conditions, the quality of the ion beam may not be sufficiently stable. For this reason, for a while after starting employing new ion source conditions, one needs to wait until the ion beam is stable. This wait time is desirably shortened to improve productivity of the ion irradiating apparatus.